Global Conquest/Berge Federation Story Quest
Prologue In the year of 0042, approximately 4 years after the death of Federation's leader during a coup, Federation's army were being pushed back from all fronts, with the most intense fighting happening on the southern front against Blacklight. With the top politicians too busy fighting among themselves for the control of the country, the previous leader's son, Albert Habich, plans to eliminate the corrupt politicians and return the Federation to it's former glory. He recruits many freelance soldiers to fight for his cause, and uses his hometown, [[Küstenstadt]], as his main base of operation. The soldiers are placed within the Juggernaut division, led by the charismatic Kristian Hartmann, a war veteran who has fought in many battles in the early period of the Warring States era. Together they win battle after battle against the corrupt Federation's army and in 3 months they managed to retake the capital city of [[Hauptstadt]]. Part 1 - Emergence With the whole military and power structure restored, the army at the frontlines managed to halt Blacklight and Empire's from advancing deeper into the mountains. Albert then sends the soldiers to start a counterattack on Blacklight's southern base. The attack is a success, and Blacklight slowly retreat from the Federation's border. The soldiers is then tasked to give chase to Blacklight's retreating convoy in order to secure a piece of technology that will help Albert's scientist to develop a new war machine. With the threat from Blacklight is gone, the Federation can focus their manpower to drive Empire's army away from their territory. The soldiers are then tasked to aid in the defense of northern and western border. 2 months passed and the fights on the northern and western front come to a stalemate. Both sides suffer heavy casualties and unable to fight any further. Albert and his twin, Alexis Habich, got into a heated argument on the decision whether they should continue fighting or not. Alexis suggests that they should call ceasefire against the Empire and focus their manpower against Blacklight, while Albert wants to eliminate both the Empire and Blacklight within the next 3 years. The argument is then cut short as reports of a mysterious unit attacking the western border and decimates both Federation and Empire's army. The soldiers are then sent to investigate the western front, but arrive too late as the entire area has been flattened with no survivors found. As the body count of both Federation and Empire's army began to rise due to this mysterious unit, Albert sends a large expedition group, including the Juggernaut division, to intercept this mysterious unit on it's next possible target. Alexis tried to strike a deal with Empire's army to hunt down this mysterious unit, but they refused as they must deal with Blacklight's advance from their southern border and some unknown affairs within their territory. The group finally arrive at their destination and barricade the whole area to prepare for the upcoming battle. As the army wait for the mysterious unit to attack, they were suddenly ambushed by hundreds of Blacklight's fighter jets, seemingly coming out from nowhere. The Juggernaut division are then tasked to defend a prototype Anti-Air installment from any incoming attacks. However, a couple of stray bullets fired by the AA installment revealed a massive [[Helicarrier|floating aircraft carrier]], which has been cloaked this whole time. Caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the massive Blacklight war machine, most of Federation's army are decimated with relative ease by Blacklight's fighter jets, with the Juggernaut division narrowly escaping. With their secret exposed, Blacklight launched a full scale assault on the Federation's southern border, an army larger than what they send a few months ago. The Juggernaut division are then tasked to cover Federation's retreat to the mountains as their defenses are ripped apart easily by Blacklight's carrier. Blacklight's army finally made their move to the capital and use the city's natural defense against themselves. The Juggernauts are then tasked to cover for Alexis and Albert's retreat to Küstenstadt, where the government will continue to operate from that city. After covering their retreat, the soldiers, along with the rest of the army stay in the city to defend the capital, while Alexis and Albert both recruit every available engineers and scientists in the country to develop their own secret weapon. Part 2 - For the Motherland Within 2 years of heavy fighting in the Federation's capital city, Blacklight still struggled to capture several key points vital for the Federation's defense on the capital, but managed to push Federation's army meters by meters per day. Blacklight's advance on Federation's territory are further halted because of the country's harsh environment and Federation's massive advantage in defensive tactics prevents Blacklight's helicarrier to proceed deeper into Federation's territory. Alexis then contacts Kristian and orders him to send his Juggernaut division to destroy several Blacklight's key defense point across the frontline, the first order she have given personally to Kristian since 2 years ago. After destroying them, Kristian then told Alexis that the city won't hold for much longer, to which she replied that the time will soon come. Not long after that, Albert's voice was heard on every Federation's transmission, giving them a speech that rallied the troops to keep on fighting for their country. The speech ended with [[Federation's Giga Fortress|a massive flying fortress]] entering the capital's airspace, boosting the morale of every Federation's troops fighting the city. Caught off guard by the sudden appearance of an unknown enemy, Blacklight's fortress fall into disarray as the flying fortress starts to rip apart Blacklight's forces easily while shrugging off nearly every attack launched by Blacklight. Federation's army quickly began to attack various Blacklight's key offensive points throughout the country, with the fortress and Juggernaut division attacking the most vital and heavily defended offensive points. Blacklight are forced to go on defensive as their own super unit are still unable to proceed deeper into the mountains. 2 months of heavy fighting and Blacklight's invasion forces are on the verge of defeat as Federation's army began their assault on Blacklight's last stronghold within the country. Albert and Alexis oversee the battle personally aboard Scharnhorst, the official name for their flying fortress, to see how their creation go against Blacklight's helicarrier in an all out battle. Part 3 - We are Legend Part 4 - Divided We Fall Part 5 - Relics of the Past